User blog:Vitios/Isaac (TBoI)
Based off of The Binding of Isaac . Suggestions for base stats are welcome. Suggestions for buffs/nerfs are welcome. Concept 1 - Isaac Focused on flexibility and utility. Meant to be able to take any role. (Hopefully) }|cooldown=|cost= }|costtype= }|description=A blue fly is created every 10 basic attacks. Blue flies attack Isaac's target, and last for 4 seconds. Blue flies have 10% of Isaac's health, and 25% of his attack damage.|leveling= }|description2= }|leveling2= }}} }|cooldown=15 / 13 / 11 / 9 / 7|cost= }|costtype= }|description= Cards flash over Isaac's head in a random order. When he uses the ability again, he picks the current card over his head. A third use of this ability will activate the chosen card. While choosing a card, Isaac cannot cast any other abilities.|leveling= }|description2= }|leveling2= }}} }|cooldown= }|cost= }|costtype= }|description=Isaac is healed. For the next 3 seconds, Isaac takes reduced damage from all sources.|leveling= 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 80 5% / 6% / 7% / 8% / 9% / 10% |description2= }|leveling2= }}} }|cooldown= }|cost= }|costtype= }|description=Isaac gains a damage absorbing shield equal to a % of his maximum health. If the shield is not destroyed within 3 seconds, Isaac gains increased ability power and attack damage for 3 seconds.|leveling= 15% 10%|description2= }|leveling2= }}} }|cooldown= }|cost= }|costtype= }|description=Isaac does magic damage to enemies around him. Isaac gains attack speed based on the number of enemies hit. Attack speed bonus caps at 3 enemies hit.|leveling= 50 / 70 / 90 / 110 / 130 450 / 6% / 7% / 8% / 9% / 10%|description2= }|leveling2= }}}}} }|cooldown=15 / 13 / 11 / 9 / 7|cost= }|costtype= }|description= Items flash over Isaac's head in a random order. When he uses the ability again, he picks the current item over his head. A third use of this ability will activate the chosen item. While choosing an item, Isaac cannot cast any other abilities.|leveling= }|description2= }|leveling2= }}} }|cooldown= }|cost= }|costtype= }|description=Nearby enemies have their attack speed reduced and are slowed for 3 seconds.|description2=|leveling= 10% / 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% 30% / 35% / 40% / 45% / 50% 420|leveling2= }}} }|cooldown= }|cost= }|costtype= }|description=instantly spawns 3 blue flies next to Isaac, and grants Isaac increased movement speed for 3 seconds.|leveling= 20%|description2= }|leveling2= }}} }|cooldown= }|cost= }|costtype= }|description=Isaac places a bomb that explodes 1.5 seconds later, dealing physical damage to enemies around it.|description2= }|leveling= 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 350|leveling2= }}}}} }|cooldown=20 / 17 / 14 / 11 / 8|cost= }|costtype= }|description= All damage taken is lowered by a %. For the next 1.5 seconds, all damage Isaac takes is reduced by 30%. At the end of this effect, Isaac recieves increased attack speed and ability power for 4 seconds.|leveling= 6% / 7% / 8% / 9% / 10% 30% 15% |description2= }|leveling2= }}}}} }|cooldown=5|cost= }|costtype= }|description= Isaac launches a missile at a location that lands 1 second later, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and healing allies hit. Using Epic Fetus consumes a missile. Isaac can have 3 missiles at a time, and generates 1 missile every 30 / 25 / 20 seconds.|leveling= 70 / 110 / 150 50 / 80 / 110 325|description2= }|leveling2= }}}}} Concept 2 - Eve High risk, High reward. (Hopefully) Please help me find a good role for this character. Has a lot of passive damage increases, so the majority of damage should come from normal attacks. After a 1 second delay, Eve fires a beam of blood that does instant physical damage to enemies in it's path. Enemies struck by this ability have a debuff applied to them for 7 seconds. If Eve hits an enemy with this debuff with a basic attack, she is healed for a small amount. This will not heal Eve if she is above 60% health. |leveling= 60 / 80 / 100 / 130 / 160 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 |cooldown=5 |cost=10 + 10% |costtype=current health |range=800 }} Eve gains attack damage and attack speed for 5 seconds. |leveling= 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 20% / 25% / 30% / 35% / 40% |cooldown=10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |cost=10 + 20% |costtype=current health |range= }} Eve gains a shield equal to a % of her missing health for 15 seconds. This is calculated after the cost of the ability. While the shield remains active, Eve gains movement speed and attack speed. A % of damage done to the shield is converted into health for Eve. This will not heal Eve if she is above 60% health. |leveling= 70% / 75% / 80% missing health 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% / 60% 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% / 60% 15% of damage done to shield |cooldown=20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 |cost=10 + 50% |costtype=current health |range= }} Eve's basic attacks damage every enemy the projectile passes through. Eve throws Mom's Knife, doing physical damage to all enemies it strikes. Eve gains increased attack speed for every enemy champion struck. At the end of it's range, the Knife will turn and fly back toward Eve, landing on the ground halfway to Eve. If the knife strikes an enemy a second time, it does 50% damage. The knife will remain on the ground for 1.5 seconds, then vanish. If Eve picks up the knife, the cooldown of this ability is refreshed. |leveling= 10% 100 / 150 / 200 |cooldown=20 / 15 / 10 |cost=10 + 10% |costtype=current health |range=750 }} Concept 3 - Samson He likes staying in long fights, and is rewarded for doing so. I had to make many difficult choices designing Samson, and he ended up being very different from his original self. Samson uses fury as a resource. Samson gains 1 fury per second for every enemy within 600 units, and 1 fury when he auto-attacks an enemy. Samson's fury decays at a rate of 5 fury per second when Samson is out of combat for more than 3 seconds. Samson throws a slow moving flame that does physical damage to enemies it hits. Samson is healed for a % of his maximum health for every enemy struck. Samson's basic attacks will lower the cooldown of this ability by 1 second. The flame gains bonus physical damage for every nearby enemy champion. |leveling= 50 / 70 / / 100 / 140 / 190 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 2% maximum healh |cooldown=10 |cost=20 |costtype=Fury |range=500 }} |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range= }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range= }} Samson causes nearby enemies to run away from him, and takes reduced damage for a short time. During this time, Samson does physical damage to enemies near him every second, and is healed for a % of the damage done. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range= }} Category:Custom champions